


Dangan Ronpa Monster AU

by KarkatWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatWrites/pseuds/KarkatWrites
Summary: Various oneshots of monster characters.Ch1: Miu/Chiaki
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Dangan Ronpa Monster AU

**Author's Note:**

> Chiaki Nanami: Banshee  
> Himiko Yumeno: Gorgon
> 
> Kyoko Kirigiri: Ghoul  
> Kiibo: Cyborg
> 
> Sayaka Maizono: Zombie  
> Celestia Ludenberg: Vampire
> 
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: Plant/human conversion  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: Shadow Creature
> 
> Gonta Gokuhara: Giant  
> Maki Harukawa: Dybbuk
> 
> Monaca Towa: Goblin  
> Makoto Naegi: Gargoyle
> 
> Jataro Kemuri: Goblin  
> Aoi Asahina: Witch
> 
> Nagisa Shingetsu: Goblin  
> Hajime Hinata: Dragon with a human form
> 
> Kotoko Utsugi: Goblin  
> Izuru Kamakura: Ghoul
> 
> Masaru Daimon: Goblin  
> Ruruka Ando: Ghost
> 
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Leprechaun  
> Yuta Asahina: Witch
> 
> Sakura Oogami: Cyclops  
> Peko Pekoyama: Mermaid
> 
> Tenko Chabashira: Centaur  
> Mondo Oowada: Werewolf
> 
> Kaito Momota: Demon  
> Akane Owari: Faerie
> 
> Kazuichi Souda: Troll  
> Ryoma Hoshi: Leprechaun
> 
> Korekiyo Shinguji: Mummy  
> Hiyoko Saionji: Gargoyle
> 
> Kaede Akamatsu: Humanized Hydra *many heads*  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Weather Spirit
> 
> Miu Iruma: Freezing experiment went wrong, relies on cold and can control it.  
> Mikan Tsumiki: Siren
> 
> Gundham Tanaka: Elf  
> Angie Yonaga: Siren
> 
> Shuichi Saihara: Namahage  
> Seiko Kimura: Elf
> 
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Gargoyle  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Elf
> 
> Ibuki Mioda: Namahage  
> Nagito Komaeda: Wendigo
> 
> Kirumi Toujo: Nalusa Falaya  
> Byakuya Togami: Metminwi
> 
> Sonia Nevermind: Nymph  
> Junko Enoshima: Sphinx
> 
> Ryota Mitarai: Homunculus  
> Leon Kuwata: Grim Reaper
> 
> Teruteru Hanamura: Elf  
> Sonosuke Izayoi: Cherub
> 
> Mahiru Koizumi: Valkyrie  
> Rantaro Amami: Weather Spirit
> 
> Touko Fukawa: Futakuchi-Onna  
> Nekomaru Nidai: Bigfoot
> 
> Komaru Naegi: Witch  
> Hifumi Yamada: Elf
> 
> Twogami: Eldritch Horror  
> Kokichi Ouma: Imp

It was a usual day in the Iruma household. Miu hefted herself out of her deep freeze tank and threw on a t-shirt and shorts. She waded outside for her morning walk in the snow and thought about what her breakfast was gonna look like. She strolled past shop after shop, stopping to look in a few when she noticed someone following her. Normally being followed didn’t bother her, “It must just be an adoring fan,” she thought. However, when the one behind her matched her steps exactly she got a little concerned.

It was starting to snow heavier outside, and the wind was picking up. It didn’t bother the inventor a bit, she just ran her hands through her hair to brush the snow out. The person trailing behind looked to be affected more, having to rub the snow out of their eyes. “Hey!” the stranger called. 

Miu froze and slowly turned. “Hey!” they called again and broke into a sprint to catch up. Approaching the blonde they spoke softly. “Hey cutie, what are you doing out here dressed like that?”

She knew better than to engage with them, as she knew they wouldn’t turn out good. She picked up her pace and yet she still had them by her side. The faster she walked, the more agitated the other became. They went to hit her, and she ducked away into a back alley, out of sight.

“Come back here blondie!” She was beckoned to, and the stranger knew where she had gone. She prayed to every spiritual deity she knew of, until she heard the screams of the one who had chased her.

She peered around the corner and saw two people, well one person, and one body. Her pursuer lie still, in the middle of the road, pink blood dying the snow a new color. The other stood above him and beckoned to Miu in a soft voice “You can come out, unless you like that alleyway.”

She apprehensively came out and spilled the events of this morning to the stranger, and then impulsively inviting her to breakfast. After the pair enjoyed pancakes and french toast seated across from each other, on Miu’s dime no less, the shorter girl admitted she had to go. 

“Wait! I-I didn’t catch your name. What was it?” Miu called to the rapidly disappearing girl, causing her to stop and return to the table. 

“Oh! I’m Chiaki Nanami.” the g- Chiaki said to the inventor, smiling a very sappy smile 

“Chiaki, pretty name. Mine’s Miu Iruma.” The inventor smiled back.

“Thank you, Miu. Now I gotta go.” Chiaki said, disappearing again. 

This was the best day of Miu’s life, as she was sure she was in love.


End file.
